All that Fly
by ywons54
Summary: Hadley Bali is the daughter of Queen Bee, but know one knows about her. Only the Light does. They plan to train her to be loyal only to them, but Hadley has other plans. Rated T because I'm paranoid. This is my first fanfic so review and tell if you love it or hate it, because I have plenty more ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, well, except my OC.**

-This is a line break, call him Bob-

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting in my room reading when there was a knock on my door.

Ok, you guys must be confused. My name is Hadley Bali and I'm 15 years old. I am the daughter of Queen Julia Bali, or, you guys know her as Queen B.

Right now you're probably wondering, 'Queen B. has a daughter? Why wasn't I told?' **(Because she is my OC, ok I'll shut up now)** Well, anyway, continuing on after that rude interruption. You guys don't know about me because Mom has kept me secret, training me to be of use to the Light. Before, you all freak out, I know the Light is evil and as soon as I know more about them I'll hightail it out of here and see if I can find the Justice League.

Yes, I did say I was "being trained", but before you ask what I'm being trained in I'll tell you. I am a meta-human, I have the ability to control the elements and I have my mother's ability to make men do my bidding. I don't use it though. It's mean.

Well, anyway, now that you're all caught up, I'll continue on with the story.

_Knock, Knock. _ "Come in," I called.

"Mistress Hadley, your mother is waiting for you in the conference room," my maid, Millie, said.

"Thanks a bunch, Millie," I said as I marked my page and got off the bed.

_**SUPER HAPPY TIME SKIP YAY**_

"Hi, Mom," I called to QB.

"What? Oh, yes, good morning Hadley," QB replied.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I want you to The Light members, other than myself."

"Really? Awesome!" I'm excited really. Note the sarcasm.

"Good." As she said this six screens came down from the ceiling, when they stopped a face appeared on each one. From left to right they were: Vandal Something or other( I don't bother trying to remember), Lex Luthor (Uggg), Klarion the Witch boy (nutcase), The brain (he is really stupid though), Black Manta (eh), and Ra's al Ghul (he's nutty too).

Vandal spoke first," Welcome, Hadley, to the Light." He is an idiot, I'm not going to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody!**

**First I want to send shout outs to If I Can Be and firecrackerxx for being my first reviewers. Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

-Bob the break line is back-

**Chapter 2**

I won't go into great detail about what happened during the meeting, but they did talk about their "next step".

When I got back to my room I immediately started packing because 1. I now knew all of the Light's members and knew that the Justice league didn't and 2. That if I stayed I would most likely get pulled to far in to escape later.

I packed some shirts, jeans, shorts, pajamas, socks, undergarments, hair ties, some sweatshirts, and my most prized possession, my MP3 player. Mom said that my dad told her to give it to me when I was old enough, I never knew who he was.

After I was done I waited till it was dark because I was going to where black clothes to stay hidden better and because I knew these guards patterns better than the ones during the day.

I'm not going into detail about my escape. At all. Mostly because there's nothing to tell about. I made it outside without being seen and got past all the guards, like I said 'I know their patterns'.

I had sent up arrangements for a plane to take me to America, because the Hall of Justice was there. Yes, I know it got destroyed along with Mount Justice, just not at the same time. And yes I know most of it was the Light's doing. And yes I know about the Watchtower. But, I'm still determined to find them.

I'm going to try to follow a hero, doesn't matter who, and see if they will lead me to a Zeta-beam.

I could even follow them in their civilian form. How do I know their secret ID's you're asking? Well, I did research and it was very promising. I even know who Batman is. Shocking, right?

Well, anyway, the plane ride was uneventful too, so I'll just skip that part.

My plane landed in Washington D.C. so I went to the Hall of Justice's ruins. I used heat vision, and, yes, I have heat vision. Control of the elements. Fire. Ring a bell? No? Whatever. I have it deal with it. I used the heat vision to pick up any old heat signals and found one leading off in the direction on Gotham. Fine. I think it could be pretty easy finding a zeta-beam there, with all the crime Bats and Robin will most likely being doing patrol.

'Oh, yeah. Bats ain't here,' I thought. 'He's on that one planet with some others for something. Well, maybe Robin will still be out and about. Nightwing could be there too, helping out. Oh, or maybe Batgirl.'

So many possibilities. This should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**I must say I am sorry for such short chapters. I'll try making them longer.**

-Bob is on break, this is Lexi-

**Chapter 3**

Instead catching a cab or walking all the way to Gotham I used my power over Air to fly there. I had to concentrate more when using two elements at once since I was still using my heat vision.

When I got to Gotham it was just as I thought it would be. Dark, dreary, and full of crime. I mean there was so much I stopped a few things myself. I plan on becoming a hero anyway, so come on. The hard part though, I have no idea what I'll name myself when I become a hero.

Well, that hardly matters yet. I still need to become a hero first.

I walked around for about just searching and, surprisingly, I didn't get jumped or anything. I did have a breakthrough though. I walked by an alley where I heard a lot of thuds and thumps. I looked around the corner and, guess what I saw, Nightwing and Robin battling some of Joker's goons. Or I guess they were his goons, I mean they had clown masks on. Dead give-away.

The heroes had just finished up taking down all the goons and now were calling the cops to come pick them up. After that they just stood there and talked. Probably staying to make sure none escape. Robin was pretty much looking right at me and didn't give any sign he saw me.

"Hey, kid," Robin called. Spoke to soon.

Nightwing turned around and saw me then. He came over to me and knelt down to my height (I'm pretty short for my age). Sad, I know.

"Are you lost, or something," Nightwing asked.

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Really?"

"Really."

"What do you need, then?"

"Actually, I think I have something you need."

"…"

"…"

"What is it?"

"The members of the Light."

They both had such shocked expressions, I had to hold in a laugh.

Nightwing then grabbed me by the arm and pulled over to where the Batmobile was parked, don't ask how I knew it was there, I just did.

Nightwing got in the driver's seat, Robin in the passenger's, and they both told me to get in the back. Well, ok.

On the way to the Batcave, that's where I guessed we were going, Robin spoke first, "How do you know about the light?"

I countered with, "How do you not who is all in it?"

"How do you know who is in it?"

"I will tell your superior that. Oh, wait, Bats is off planet at the moment. I forgot. Whoops."

Nightwing spoke then, "How do you know that?"

"Will you believe me if I tell you?"

He thought about for a few moments.

"Yes."

"Ok, the reason I know all this is because I am Queen Bee's daughter."

**Cliffhanger, sorry.**

**Well, anyway, when she talks about her hero name I really meant it when I can't come-up with anything. So, review and tell me your ideas. I might choose one I like or if I like more then one I'll hold a poll.**

**That's a wrap, see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Again, please tell me your ideas for hero names for Hadley, because I can't think of anything, but Elementa, and that's stupid.**

-This is Bob, he told Lexi to go home-

**Chapter 4**

"I don't believe it," Robin said.

"Oh, yeah? Wanna take a DNA sample?" I countered.

"That's exactly what we'll do," Nightwing, who had stayed silent up to this point, said.

The rest of the ride was quiet, too quiet. I sat in the back uncomfortably.

"….Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No," Robin said.

"…"

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"…"

"…"

"I'm bored,"

"Too bad,"

"Are we the-"

"We're here," Nightwing said.

"Finally!"

"We were only in the car for 25 minutes," Robin said.

"That's like 2 hours in Hadley Time."

"Your name's Hadley?"

"_No, I just said a random name." _Note sarcasm.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"TOO MUCH SILENCE!"

"You don't like silence?"

"No,"

"…"

"Spit," Nightwing said while holding a cup to my face.

"Alright,"

I spit, Nightwing took the cup over to a big machine. While who did the DNA test, Robin and I stood there in awkward silence. Finally there was a _Beep Beep_.

"She is who she says she is," Nightwing said.

I looked over to Robin and said pointedly, "Told you."

"Ok, fine, now why did you come to tell us stuff you think we don't know?"

"First: I know you don't know and Second: because if I had stayed any longer in Bialya, I would have gotten too deep in the Light to get out."

"…Good point,"

"Robin, we're taking her to the Watchtower," Nightwing said. Man, he's hot. Wait, what, I did not just think that.

"Wait, but, Wing," Robin started saying, but say Nightwing's glare,"Fine."

"Wait, I'm really going to see _THE WATCHTOWER_?" They both nod.

"AWESOME!"

"But first, do you have any powers," Nightwing asked.

I got a mischievous grin on then and said, "Oh, yes, I do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and encouraged me to keep updating, and I promise I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

**Also thanks to Seraband for being excited.**

-Bob took a break, but didn't want Lexi to do his job, this is Leo-

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, yes, I do."

"Really, what are they," Robin asked.

I looked over at him, raised my hand, and as I did Robin rose in the air.

"I have control over the elements, this is just Air, oh, and, other stuff."

"What other stuff?" Nightwing asked.

I looked over at him. He immediately started doing jumping-jacks.

"You have your mother's control over men," Robin asked, he was back on the ground now.

"Yes, but only men, no women," I replied truthfully.

I had let Nightwing out of my thrall and he was now glaring at me. The bat-glare. Not scary. Not one bit. So, I just glared right back at him.

Nightwing was the first to break contact and, me fearing I had lost his attention, said, "I also know who you are, Mr. Grayson."

His head snapped around at me in shock.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm surprised how more people _**don't**_know."

"Do you know anyone else's identities?"

"I know everyone's identities," I said, looking at Nightwing then Robin," _**Everyone's**_."

"Hadley?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes?"

"You can't tell anyone you know our identities."

"Wow, really? No kidding."

"Quit the sarcasm and I might just tell you something I know."

"What"

"I know who your father is."

"Oh, yeah. DNA test. Who is it?"

"You should really come see."

We walked over to the computer then. When we were over by it he pulled up the files.

I just stood there. I was shocked, angry, horrified, and above al. Betrayed.

My father was someone I looked at pretty much every day and yet he never acknowledged me.

My father is Alexander Joseph Luthor or more commonly known as Lex Luthor.

After that everything went black, but before that I vaguely heard myself mutter, "My parents are both nutcases."

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I went through it pretty fast and I think of this stuff up on the fly.**

**Well, anyway, I will not tell you to do the R-word, but I will tell you to tell me your thoughts. ;P**

**Fly on**

** -Ywons54**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Again, thanks to all my R-worders for encouraging me to continue this story.**

-Bob decided to quit, so his brother, Bill, took his job, this is he-

**Chapter 6**

_Nightwing POV_

When Hadley started to collapse I instantly caught her. She murmured something that sounded like," Both my parents are nutcases." If that is what she said, I have to agree with her. I took her over to a random couch in the Batcave and laid her down. She looked so peaceful, with her shiny, black hair and – Oh My God, what am I thinking. Nothing, that is just what I'm thinking. That's what I get for letting my mind wander.

Robin came over and asked, "How could we not see that Lex was her dad?"

He was right she shared great resemblance with both Queen Bee and Lex Luthor. She had Bee's hair and skin but it was a little lighter, but I thought back and realized she also had Lex's green eyes. Hmmmm, interesting combination.

"My question is, 'Why did Queen Bee and Lex have a kid?' I mean for what purpose?"

"That's simple, to be a weapon, just like Conner. Oh, and I guess we should tell him he has a half-sister, being they share Luthor's DNA."

"Yeah, just maybe. You know when she wakes up we will take her to the Watchtower and call up Conner and tell him. They both have a right to know about the other."

"Yeah, ok. I still wonder though, why did she come to us? She most likely had everything she could have wanted in Bialya."

"Yeah, except freedom. Like she said, she could have gotten in too deep and not have been able to get out again. They would have kept her under lock and key. Like you said, she would have been a weapon and she realized it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Just to tell ya, you are all lucky because I wasn't sure I was going to update today. Why? Because I have a severe case of this thing called laziness. Yeah, so, count yourself lucky.**

**Anyways, read then do the R-word. Thanks.**

-Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill-

**Chaptah (Hehe) 7**

Hadley POV

I woke up to a slobbery kiss. And no, this is not a lie. I opened my eyes when I felt it and found myself staring into the beady black eyes of a giant wolf. Oh, wait, it's a wolf. Yep, how did I make that mistake?

"Welcome to the land of the living," I heard someone say and looked over to where the voice was coming from. Black hair and blue eyes. Kryptonian eyes. No not Superman, Super_boy_. Well, isn't the world full of surprises?

"'Wing tells me you're Lex Luthor's daughter." I nod. He continues, "Well, I guess that makes us siblings."

At my confused look he adds," I also have Lex's DNA in me."

OMGOMGOMGOMG! I siblings with Superboy.

I felt like I was going to faint again when someone else walked in. Black hair, black and blue suit and a masked face and if you guessed Yogi Bear seek medical attention immediately. Because it was Nightwing. Not fainting now. Nope. Must look at the superhero hotness in front of me. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.

**FOCUS!** Right, right. Focus, focus. Wait his mouth is moving. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? Did I miss something my hero said? I feel guilty.

Someone's fingers were snapping in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Do you know where you are?" Nightwing asked.

I looked around and saw lots of technological things, but the dead give-away was the window that showed Earth. "Am I in the Watchtower?"

"Yep," said a brown haired kid I recognized as Impulse. "The headquarters of the Justice League."

I stared for what felt like hours. I respected this kid A LOT. You see with my power over fire I also good _slight_ superspeed because you know how fast fire can spread and stuff, so, yeah. I ran over to him now, even though he was 14 and I was 15 he was still taller than me. I hugged him around the waist and yelled," Oh My God, you're Bart Allen. I'm so, so, so, so happy to meet you!"

I turned around and ran back to the others then and I saw something that looked like jealousy flash across Nightwing's face, but that couldn't possibly be it, right?"

**So there's your chapter. Read and R-word.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**I really didn't feel like updating today, but I did, so yeah. Say thanks in your R-words.**

-Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill-

**Chapter 8**

**Nightwing POV**

I will admit, I felt a little jealous when Hadley greeted Bart so enthusiastically. I don't know why though. Anyway, Conner and I introduced her to everyone around and she greeted them all like she might never she them again. I didn't feel so jealous, so, yeah.

"What's next," Hadley asked, suddenly appearing in front of me.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Oh, with my power over fire I also get superspeed. Ya know, because fire spreads very quickly."

"Great," I choked out. She was standing very close and I had to force myself not to blush.

"But, really, what are we doing next?"

"Um, well, I guess we take you back to the Manor and tomorrow you can go shopping with the girls."

"OMG, yes, I would LOVE that."

After we were done at the Watchtower we went back to the Manor, Hadley didn't even seem surprised to find out that the Batcave was under the Manor.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

I woke to the sound of screaming and instantly was out of bed to find the source.

I ended up in front of Hadley's door. 'Well,' I thought,' should I go in or not?'

The next thing I knew I was standing in Hadley's room and saw her whimpering and thrashing in her bed. I ran over and started shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. When she did she stared at me in confusion, then fear, then she relaxed in to my grip and said,"Don't leave me."

I stared at her then saw the partly broken look in her eyes. Well, I guess that makes sense. She must be homesick.

"Ok," I whispered.

She pulled me down, so I had no choice but to get in the bed. When I did she snuggled right up to my side and in a few moments I heard her soft snoring. I don't know why, but this made me feel really good inside. I then realized, I had formed a crush on her.

Hmmm, how would this work out?

**Sorry, it's still short, but I really liked this chapter, so you should to. Well, anyway, read and R-word.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**And yesssssssssss, I know I should make my chapters longer and I will try.**

-Bob found out Bill took his job and killed him, not really, and is back on the job, so here's Bob-

**Chapter 9**

Nighwing's POV

I woke up with hair in my face. WHAT THE HECK!? I thought, than remembered, I was in bed with Hadley. And before you even think about it, NO it was not like that, so stop thinking about it, you dirty minded people.

Hadley stirred just then, interrupting my mind rambling.

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying with me, I get that nightmare a lot."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, not yet, but thanks."

They laid there in silence for a few minutes until Hadley burst out, "OH MY GOD, the girls are taking me shopping today!"

She got up so suddenly she pushed me off the bed.

"Oof!"

"Sorry Dick!"

_**SUPER HAPPY MAGICAL MASS EXTICTION TIME SKIP YAY (HEHEHE) Inside joke**_

"So, what store do you want to go to first?" Batgirl, or I guess she told me to call her Barbara.

"AMERICAN EAGLE!" I pretty much yelled, people were looking at us weirdly.

"Ok!" Bumblebee, or Karen, yelled back. Hehehe.

After American Eagle we went to Rue 21 and Urban Outfitters. You can see some of the things I got in the links below. WAIT! I shouldn't know that. What's going on? Nevermind. I don't want to know.

Well, now we were eating lunch at the food court. I got tacos _and _nachos. I was hungry. Barbara got pizza, Karen got fried chicken, and Cassie, Wonder girl, got a deli sandwich.

We were just sitting there, minding our own business when BOOM the wall close the Chinese Express stand blew up.

Then there standing in the rumble was the Joker. Now I bet you're wondering, 'Why is the Joker in Happy Harbor.' Well, I still have no idea.

Instantly, Cassie, Barbara, and Karen went to the restroom and changed, they were very quick, because they came out just seconds later. Wow.

Joker hadn't even got to shoot anyone yet. Phew.

Well, the moment he saw them he pointed his gun-where did that come from?- at the closest person. Me. Oh, no.

"One step, closer and she gets here brains blown out." Joker threatened.

They looked at me and I knew they knew what I could do, and I did just that.

I stood up slowly. Joker looked at me, but didn't shoot. I walked up to him and got right in his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

My reply, you ask? Well, to put it simply. I breathed fire in his face. Not enough to scar him, but enough to make him stand down and fall to the ground covering his face. Barbara immediately cuffed him and called the police. The press came to and swarmed us. They asked lots of questions, but the one that stood out the most was directed at me. "What's you name and are you a new hero?"

What was my name and was I a new hero?

"Yes, I am a new hero, as for my name…."

I looked around and saw lots of things, but none inspired me. A name than popped into my head and I liked it.

"Hex," I told the reporter," Call me Hex."

**Then end of this chaptuh. I named her Hex because soon she will be able to bend time and do blood-bending. If you do not know what blood-bending is you will have to watch the Avatar episode, The Puppetmaster.**

**So tell me, love it or hate it. See ya. **

. ?productId=1453_7570_737&catId= . ?productId=0431_7599_827&catId=cat90120 . ?productId=1414_7603_203&catId=cat120147 /en/for%20Girls/etc%20Footwear/Boots/F%20S%20SIDE%20KNOT% ?color=BLACK . ?id=25113812&parentid=WOMENS_ACCESSORIES


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter 10**

After the very short battle, I changed my clothes and put in contacts to change my eye color. They were now a grayish-white color.

We were wandering around the downtown when I spotted a…. wait for it… Karaoke Club. Yes, yes, yes.

"OMG! Karaoke! Girls, we have to do that!"

"Why?" asked a confused Cassie.

"Because it would be so much fun, plus, well, I'm hungry again."

"Fine," said Barbara.

"Yeah!" I yelled and ran towards the club.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

They would not leave us alone. We sat down at the club and ordered our food, well I ordered food, the others just had drinks and what happens. Well, four boys come over and WOULD NOT LEAVE!

"Please, just go away," Karen said, again.

"Babe, you guys would miss us way to much if we left," said idiot 1.

Just then I got a great idea. I told the girls and we went to the MC guy and told him what we wanted to do.

We got our mics and went on stage. The song started playing….

**Cass-Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**Babs-I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right**

**Karen-I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite**

**Me-But it always seems to bite me in the –**

**Me-Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot**

**Babs-You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not**

**Cass-You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**

**Karen-And that is when it started going south**

**All-Oh!**

**Me-Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Karen-Stop your staring at my— Hey!**

**All-Take a hint, take a hint**

**Babs-No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**Cass-I think you could use a mint**

**All-Take a hint, take a hint**

**All-La, La, La….**

**All-T-take a hint, take a hint**

**All-La, La, La….**

**Karen-I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

**Me-You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop**

**Babs-And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

**Cass-You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

**All-Oh!**

**Babs-Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips**

**Cass-Stop your staring at my— Hey!**

**All-Take a hint, take a hint**

**Me-No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**Karen-I think you could use a mint**

**All-Take a hint, take a hint**

**All-La, La, La….**

**All-T-take a hint, take a hint**

**All-La, La, La….**

We got off the stage and walked to the idiots, we sang while walking around them and getting in their faces, they started walking towards the door, but blocked their exit….

**Karen-What about "no" don't you get**

**Cass-So go and tell your friends**

**Babs-I'm not really interested**

**Me-It's about time that you're leavin'**

**Cass-I'm gonna count to three and**

**Karen-Open my eyes and**

**All-You'll be gone**

**Babs-One.**

**Me-Get your hands off my—**

**Karen-Two.**

**Me-Or I'll punch you in the—**

**Cass-Three.**

**Me-Stop your staring at my—**

**All-Hey!**

**All-Take a hint, take a hint**

**Karen-I am not your missing link**

**Babs-Let me tell you what I think**

**Karen-I think you could use a mint**

**All-Take a hint, take a hint**

We then let them pass, as they left we all cheered.

_**ANOTHER SUPER HAPPY MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

Nightwing's POV

When the girls got back from shopping they looked pretty proud of themselves.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

They looked at each other and said together," Nothing much."

I looked after them as they left the room.

Was I missing something?

**Yes, I know what you're all thinking, 'You stole that from Victorious, and I know. But, I thought about doing that in this story and come on it fit really well, don't ya think? Well, anyway, read and R-word. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Music is going to be one Hadley's many passions, so in your comments tell me any songs you think I should put in the story and tell me if you like her hero name because actually have other ideas now.**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter 11**

**Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight**

**We're gonna take you high, before you realize**

**'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow**

**Feel the excitement grow, oh**

**This is where you let go**

**Hands high like a roller coaster**

**This love is taking over**

**Take us higher here we go**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Welcome to the show**

**Gravity we're defying**

**'Cause we were madefor flying**

**We're about to lose control**

**Welcome to the show**

**Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way**

**Oh, oh, we don't need permission**

**We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change**

**Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo**

**Oh, oh, we're about to lose control**

**Oh, oh, everybody knows**

**Oh, oh, this is where you let go**

**Hands high like a roller coaster**

**This love is taking over**

**Take us higher here we go**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Welcome to the show**

**Gravity we're defying**

**'Cause we were made for flying**

**We're about to lose control**

**Welcome to the show**

**And put your hands u-u-up**

**We're gonna have some f-u-u-n**

**We've only just beg-u-u-n**

**And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run**

**So put 'em u-u-up**

**We're gonna have some f-u-u-n**

**Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp**

**We've only just begun, and you can't run**

**Hands high like a roller coaster**

**This love is taking over**

**Take us higher here we go**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Welcome to the show**

**Gravity we're defying**

**'Cause we were made for flying**

**We're about to lose control**

**Welcome to the show(2x)**

**We're gonna have some f-u-u-n**

**Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp**

**We've only just begun, and you can't run(2x)**

I finished the song and looked at myself in my mirror. I had a proud look on my face. Well, of course I did. I hit every note and got all the lyrics right when I sang it.

_Knock, knock._

I quickly turned the MP3 player doc off and said," Come in."

Dick walked in and I blushed. Not sure if he saw it.

"Um, Hadley, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Dick. You can ask me anything."

"Ok, well, um, would maybe like to go out sometime with me?"

"OMG, Dick I would love that. I mean, that would be very nice. Thank you."

He nodded and left, but I'm sure I heard him yell," YES, YES, YES! She said yes!"

He was down the hall and the walls muffled the sound, so I'm not sure. I wasn't much better though. I jumped up and down on my bed a couple times screaming," YES!"

I eventually jumped off my bed and ran to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear.

I won't go into detail about what I chose, but there is a link to show you what I chose. HOW DO I KNOW THAT!? What is going on? Nevermind. I don't want to know.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP**_

I was all ready for my date with Dick. God, I was so excited. Did this mean he liked me too? Well, it should, or why would he ask me out?

"Ready?" Dick asked as he came in through my opened door.

"You bet."

"Let's go." He said as he took my arm.

What could possibly go wrong?

That was my first mistake.

**Please tell me in your comments if you liked the outfit. It took me a total of like, 20 seconds to choose. So, yeah, red and R-word. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**And Stronger123, I love This is War And I listened to Vox Populi. I'll maybe put it in a later chapter in the story. Thanks.**

**Warning: Hadley's hero name **_**will **_**change many times in the story as she discoveries her many abilities.**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter 12**

Nightwing's POV

I can't believe she said _yes. _Yet, she did. I was currently sitting in my room looking at my closet's contents, trying to figure out what I was going to wear on the date. If I had learned anything about Hadley since she arrived, it was that for any occasion, from a battle to a wedding, she would were something casual, but it would also be somewhat classy.

I chose some black skinny jeans, a black button-up dress shirt, dark blue high-tops, and a leather jacket.

After I was done I went back to Hadley's room and heard her singing again, only she was singing something different….

**Hurry up and wait so close but so far away**

**Everything that you've always dreamed of**

**Close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch**

**You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet**

**Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it**

**You know you can if you get the chance**

**In your face and the door keeps slamming**

**Now you're feeling more and more frustrated**

**And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting**

**We live and we learn to take**

**One step at a time there's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly or falling in love**

**It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen**

**That we find the reasons why, one step at a time**

**You believe and you doubt**

**You're confused and got it all figured out**

**Everything that you always wished for**

**Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if they only knew**

**You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet**

**Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it**

**You know you can if you get the chance**

**In your face and the door keeps slamming**

**Now you're feeling more and more frustrated**

**And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting**

**We live and we learn to take**

**One step at a time there's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly or falling in love**

**It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen**

**That we find the reasons why, one step at a time**

**When you can't wait any longer**

**But there's no end in sight**

**It's the faith that makes you stronger**

**The only way we get there is one step at a time**

**Take one step at a time there's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly or falling in love**

**It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen**

**That we find the reasons why, one step at a time**

**One step at a time there's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly or falling in love**

**It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen**

**That we find the reasons why, one step at a time**

I quietly opened the door and stood by the frame waiting for her to notice me. She was sitting at her vanity doing her natural make-up look and I was right she was going classy casual.

"You sing real good."

She jumped and turned around, "Dick! You almost gave me heartattack."

"Well, we can't have that."

"Go wait outside, I'm almost done."

"Yes, your highness," I said bowing deeply.

_**SUPER HAPPY MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

Hadley's POV

We were sitting in booth at Olive Garden. Yes, Olive Garden, very fancy and _romantic._

I was just sitting there eating my pasta, Dick had gone to the bathroom, when some blonde dude came up and sat done in his seat.

"Hey babe. You here alone?"

I ignored him. Dick would deal with him when he got back.

"Come on babe. Why you here alone?"

"I'm not."

"Well, I don't see anyone else at this table."

"Look behind you," said Dick making the blonde guy jump.

Blonde dude stood up and, frankly, I wasn't impressed. He was at Dick's chin. He took the height difference in and backed up to see who he was up against, saw it was The Dick Grayson- Wayne, he pulled back his fist with a smug look, probably thinking,' Oh, a stupid rich guy. This should be easy.' How wrong could someone be.

He let his punch fly at Dick's face only to have it caught by his hand.

It only got worse from there.

**Well, there you all go. Read and R-word.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Hey, guys, I was thinking that once I'm done with this story, I would make a Young Justice/Warriors crossover and if you don't know what Warriors is look up Warrior cats on the web, I love the series.**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter 13**

Before things could get to out of hand, I called the cops and the blonde guy got arrested for assault.

Anyway, Dick and I were walking in a park not far from the Olive Garden. I felt him slip his had into mine and I had to hide my blush, but I'm sure he saw it.

"Hadley, even though we just met a few days ago, I feel like I know you."

"Me, too, Dick."

We stopped walking when we reached a great place to see the stars. I felt Dick turn towards me and I turned toward him. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. He started leaning down and I leaned up.

Our lips just brushed each other when, BOOM, there was an explosion across the street.

I faintly heard Dick mutter, "Why now?" and "Crap."

My lips were tingling, but we both knew we had a job to do.

"Come on, we can finish this later."

I saw him smile and nod. Yes, we were so doing this later.

We changed quickly and ran to the building where it turned out to be Poison Ivy doing her usual " getting rid of the people killing her babies." Jeez, give it a rest.

I won't go into detail about the battle, but I will tell you Poison Ivy told me my mother hired people to find me and bring me back "Home". Um, sorry, no. Another reason I won't tell you more about the battle is because I don't remember anything about it really, all I can remember is thinking that Nightwing and I make a great team and that the song "Determinate" kept going through my head. I mean it. The entire song. Great, now I'm thinking about it again.

**Trying hard to fight these tears**

**I'm crazy worried**

**Messing with my head this fear**

**I'm so sorry**

**You know you gotta get it out**

**I can't take it**

**That's what being friends about**

**I, I want to cry**

**I can't deny**

**Tonight I wanna up and hide**

**And get inside**

**It isn't right**

**I gotta live in my life**

**I know I, I know I**

**I know I gotta do it**

**I know I, I know I**

**I know I gotta do it**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**Push until you can't and then demand more**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**You and me together, we can make it better**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**Hate to feel this way**

**And waste a day**

**I gotta get myself on stage**

**I shouldn't wait or be afraid**

**The chips will fall where they may**

**I know I, I know I**

**I know I gotta do it**

**I know I, I know I**

**I know I gotta do it**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**Push until you can't and then demand more**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**You and me together, we can make it better**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**Okay, It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent**

**Music like a veteran**

**Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine**

**Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than**

**Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them**

**People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline**

**Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!**

**'Cause we're coming to your house (and)**

**People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths**

**We're the real deal, you know how I feel**

**Why they're in it for a bill**

**I'm just in it for the thrill**

**Get down now I ain't playin' around**

**Get your feet up on the ground**

**And just make that sound like**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**Push until you can't and then demand more**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**You and me together, we can make it better**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**Come on and, come on and**

**Come on and get it going**

**Come on and, come on and**

**Come on and get it going**

**On the dance floor**

**On the dance floor**

**D-D-Dance floor**

**Determinate **

I _dominated _that!

Back to business. After the battle Dick and I changed out of our uniforms and were walking back to the manor. We weren't that far away to begin with.

Well, we got back, went up to our rooms, and when I was about to go back in…

"We have some unfinished business," Dick said.

OMG, how could I forget? So I turned towards Dick, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him full on the mouth. He seemed surprised at my boldness, but quickly got over it and was kissing me back, matching my intensity. We went into make-out mode in the hall. Luckily, no one came through. When we were done, we leaned our foreheads against each other. We were both panting.

"Goodnight," we said at the same time and kissed each other again, then went our separate ways.

I was _**so **_sleeping good tonight.

**Like it, hate it, tell me. You really should R-word because if you hadn't noticed, I have been updating everyday. So, please, say thank you. Tata.**

** -Ywons54**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was too lazy.**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter 14**

**Hadley POV**

OH MY GAWWD! DICK AND I KISSED! KISSED! So Happy! (Look of pure bliss.)

**Nightwing POV**

I AM SO FREAKIN' HAPPY! HADLEY AND I KISSED! KISSED! So Happy! (Look of pure bliss also.)

_**SUPER HAPPY MAGICAL FUN TIME SKIP YAY**_

I was just wandering around the manor in peaceful bliss. As I walked by some sort of living room, I heard singing….

**Elevate a little higher**

**Let's throw a party in the sky**

**And celebrate**

**Elevate until we fly yeah**

**Move, move your feet**

**Until you levitate**

**Come on let's elevate**

**Forget about your day**

**Under the milky way**

**I know a place where we can go**

**No need to be afraid**

**Come on, I'll demonstrate**

**Take you to outer space**

**Here we go, here we go**

**Oh oh oh**

**If you want a party**

**Oh oh oh**

**And I know you're down**

**Oh oh oh**

**If you want a party**

**If you want a party**

**Elevate a little higher**

**Let's throw a party in the sky**

**And celebrate**

**Elevate until we fly yeah**

**Move, move your feet**

**Until you levitate**

**Come on let's elevate**

**Elevate**

**Elevate**

**We're floating in the air**

**Look at the view from here**

**Show you what world you've never seen before**

**We're dancing in the stars**

**No matter where we are**

**Jupiter Boulevard**

**Here we go, here we go**

**(Whoh Oh, Whoa oh)**

**If you want a party**

**(Whoa oh, Whoa Oh)**

**And I know you're down**

**(Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh)**

**If you want a party**

**You want a party**

**Elevate a little higher**

**Let's throw a party in the sky**

**And celebrate**

**Elevate until we fly yeah**

**Move, move your feet**

**Until you levitate**

**Come on let's elevate**

**Elevate**

**Elevate**

**Don't even hesitate**

**Just let it escalate**

**I want to see you go woah**

**Break through the ceiling**

**Now it's time to hit the clouds**

**And now we ain't coming down**

**Whoa whoa**

**Whoa whoa**

**(Whoa whoa Whoa whoa)**

**Whoa whoa**

**(Oh oh oh)**

**Whoa whoa**

**Elevate a little higher**

**Let's throw a party in the sky**

**And celebrate**

**Elevate until we fly yeah**

**Move, move you're feet**

**Until you levitate**

**Come on let's elevate**

**Elevate**

**Elevate**

**We're on another level tonight**

**Let's, let's, let's celebrate**

**Elevate**

I walked into the room to find Hadley pretty much rocking out.

"You should go into show biz."

She jumped saw it was me and, did she just blush, I'm sure she blushed. Hmmm….

"You know that never works out."

"Yeah, I guess. Plus, if you did you might find someone else."

She looked at me in fear, why would she look at me like that? Oh, maybe she was scared of losing me. I mean come on, she probably didn't get that much love back in Bialya. I walked over to her and leaned my forehead against hers.

"You'll never lose me, but if you do it would have been a mistake on my part," then I kissed her forehead and left.

I swear I heard her mutter," I'm _**Not **_going to lose him."

'And I'll never let you.' I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Also, I absolutely **_**LOVE **_**Owl City, so they will most definitely be in this story.**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter 15**

**Nightwing's POV**

I was at the Watchtower trying to find more info on The Reach, but getting nowhere. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to find Hadley, or, here she was called Hex.

"Di-Nightwing, you need to rest."

"But-,"

"No, sleep. Now."

My new girlfriend could be very demanding.

"Fine. I'll be right down."

"You better be, or I'm going to make you."

"I believe you."

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

**As I was going to my room, I heard singing coming from Hadley's….**

**Call back the cap com,**

**Tick off the time bomb,**

**Let felicity fly.**

**Armor the air lock,**

**Blanket the bed rock,**

**And kiss the planet goodbye.**

**Dear God, I was terribly lost**

**When the galaxies crossed**

**And the sun went dark.**

**But dear God, You're the only North Star**

**I would follow this far.**

**Da da da da da dada da**

**Fight back the flight deck,**

**Bring on the break neck**

**Cue the solar eclipse**

**Summit the sunset**

**Dubtail the dragnet**

**And blow your backbone to bits.**

**Dear God, I was terribly lost**

**When the galaxies crossed**

**And the sun went dark.**

**But dear God, You're the only North Star**

**I would follow this far.**

**Oh telescope,**

**Keep an eye on my only hope,**

**Lest I blink and get swept off the narrow road,**

**Hercules, you've got nothing to say to me,**

**'Cause you're not the blinding light that I need.**

**For He is the saving grace of the galaxies (galaxies, galaxies, galaxies, galaxies)**

**He is the saving grace of the galaxies (galaxies)**

**Dear God, I was terribly lost**

**When the galaxies crossed**

**And the sun went dark**

**But dear God, You're the only North Star**

**I would follow this far.**

**I would follow this far.**

**(Through the galaxy)**

**Da da da da da dada da**

"Maybe you should come sing me a lullaby," I said, I was leaning on her doorframe after I had opened the door.

"Wouldn't you love that."

"I would."

She looked at me startled, but then she said," Fine. Anything to get you out of my room and into yours quicker."

We walked into my room and I changed into my pajamas while Hadley sat on the bed. I laid down and got under the covers.

"What lullaby do you want me to sing."

"_You _are my lullaby."

"Go to sleep."

"Fine, but you have to stay here."

She glared and I smiled innocently. She wanted me to sleep now she has to face the consequences. I closed my eyes as she got under the covers too. She snuggled up to my side and I held her close. She started singing again….

**Where have all the good men gone**

**And where are all the gods?**

**Where's the street-wise Hercules**

**To fight the rising odds?**

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**

**Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need**

**[Chorus:]**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life**

**(dada dada dada dada da)**

**Somewhere after midnight**

**In my wildest fantasies**

**Somewhere just beyond my reach**

**There's someone reaching back for me**

**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**

**Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?**

**[Chorus:]**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life**

**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**

**Out where the lightning splits the sea**

**I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me**

**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**

**And the storm and the raging flood**

**Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood**

**I'll meet a hero**

**And then we'll dance 'til the morning light**

**Dreaming, he will lead me**

**Held tight,**

**Tonight's the night**

**[Chorus:]**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life**

**(dada dada dada dada da)**

**Oh**

**(dada dada dada dada da)**

**Larger than life**

**(dada dada dada dada da)**

**Larger than life**

**(dada dada dada dada da)**

**Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight**

**(dada dada dada dada da)**

**Oh, oh**

I faintly heard her whisper," Dick, you're my hero," before I saw the blackness consume me. She was right about me needing sleep, but it wouldn't have come without her.

**How you like the Owl City in there? Read and R-word.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Ya know, I was thinking of doing a fanfic where Conner and Barbara get together and stuff. I bet you are all using your sexy imaginations now, right? Well, anyway, onward with the story. Any songs you want in the story, just R-word. XD And in this story Hadley is going to try to get her "brother", Conner, with Barbara when she finds out what happened between M'gann and him. She will also hate M'gann guts. So, yeah. Just thought you should know. :P**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter, wait, you guys should know what chapter this is. Plus, I don't, so, yeah.**

**Hadley's POV**

I woke up to something that smelled like pine. WTF!? Oh, yeah. Then I blushed when I remembered Dick said I was his lullaby _and _I called him my hero, but I'm not sure if he heard that. I didn't want to move because be his slow breathing, Dick was still asleep. Good, he needed it. Plus, well, this position was so comfortable. Before I knew it I was asleep again.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP BY A FEW MINUTES YAY**_

**Nightwing's POV**

I woke to hair in my face. _**AGAIN! **_Oh, wait, yeah, now I remember. I also realized that the person said hair was attached to was singing…..

**You, you walked into the room**

**On a Friday afternoon**

**That's when I saw you for the first time**

**And I was paralyzed**

**I had a million things to say**

**But none of them came out that day**

**'Cause I was never one of those guys**

**That always had the best lines**

**Time stops ticking**

**My hands keep shaking**

**And you don't even know that**

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**Now, I learned a lot from my mistake**

**Never let a good thing slip away**

**I found a lot of time to look back**

**And my only regret is**

**Not telling you what I was going through**

**You didn't even know that**

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**As the years go by I think about you all the time**

**Woah**

**If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed**

**Paralyzed by you**

**You walked into the room**

**On a Friday afternoon**

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**(You got me paralyzed)**

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**(You got me paralyzed)**

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

**(You got me tongue tied)**

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

**(Now I'm frozen inside)**

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

She really was my lullaby. I started playing with her hair and when she felt me pull it lightly, she turned around so she was looking at me.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Good morning," she said back. She then pulled herself up farther a pecked me on the lips. I was sweet and short, leaving me wanting more. I brought my arms up and pulled her back down. Kissing her sweetly. She kissed back, matching my intensity. We didn't go into a full make-out session. No, it was too early for that. Soon, there was a knocking on the door and Alfred called through saying," Breakfast shall be ready soon, Master Richard and Mistress Hadley, I would advise you to both get dressed and down to the dining room before Master Bruce finds out that you were in bed together."

We sat there in silence until," How did he know?" Hadley asked, shocked.

"He pretty much trained Bruce, so what would you expect."

She mumbled something that sounded like," Darn bats, always knowing everything."

I let it slide, that time.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet, I tossed out what I planned on wearing, only to turn around and see Hadley clutching the hoodie I had choose. She got off the bed and headed to the door. I asked," Can I have back my hoodie."

"No, it's mine now. It's soft and I like the color." She replied as she opened the door and left.

Well, I knew for a fact there was no way I was getting that hoodie back.

I guess it was ok, I mean at least she took it because she liked it, not just to tick me off. Then she would be in trouble.

**BAM! How you like? Read and R-word.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter 17 (A.K.A. Plan in Motion)**

**Hadley's POV**

At the moment I was at the Watchtower, looking at people's auras. What? Didn't know I could do that, did you? Anyway, when two people's auras are identical, that means they are soul mates. So, right now I was seeing if anyone if these heroes were soul mates. I also heard why Conner and M'gann broke up. And, honestly, right now, I hate her guts. So, at the moment I was memorizing Conner's aura so I would know what it looked like when I found his soul mate. Before you ask, yes, I know, and M'gann is not his soul mate. I looked at a picture with her in it and I was able to see her aura that way. Conner's and her room are not identical.

I sitting in the main room watching people come and go. Dick, now Nightwing, was trying to find information on the Reach with Captain Atom. I'm sitting there, la di da when, BAM, there is the identical aura that matches Conner's. Who does it belong to, you ask? Well, the one and only…. BATGIRL a.k.a. Barbara Gordon. I saw this and immediately put my plan in action.

"Hey, Batgirl?"

"Yeah, Hex?"

I have some questions about Nightwing; I mean you guys are good friends, right? So, you might be able to answer them."

"Ok, I can do that."

"Great, but can we do it somewhere more private?"

"Ok."

I lead her to a room on the other side of the tower and opened the door for her, letting her go in first. When she was in I quickly closed the door and locked it with many, many, many code making it pretty much impossible for her to unlock it and get out.

"Sorry, Babs," I said and went in search of Conner.

I found him in the lounge doing….. wait for it…. watching static on the television. God, doesn't he have anything better to do? Actually, if he had something better to do I most likely wouldn't be able to kidnap him now.

"Hey, Conner?"

"Yeah?"

"I have some questions about Nightwing, and you know pretty well, could you maybe answer them?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Great, but can we go somewhere more private?'

"Ok."

I lead him to the same room, but I knew the second I opened the door Barbara would jump out, so dun dun dun…. I had him go in a room right next to the one I put Babs in. The rooms were connected. Again, I let him go first, and effectively locked him in too. After I made sure Babs was still in her room, I unlocked the door connecting the two rooms and made it open. I case you guys didn't notice, I have quite a big intelligence.

When the door opened Conner and Babs both looked through, only to see each other. How do I know what they are doing? I hacked a security camera. To pass the time because I knew this could take a while, I hummed a song…

**Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck**

**Some nights I call it a draw**

**Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle**

**Some nights I wish they'd just fall off**

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**

**Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh**

**What do I stand for? What do I stand for?**

**Most nights I don't know anymore...**

**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,**

**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**

**This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?**

**Why don't we break the rules already?**

**I was never one to believe the hype**

**Save that for the black and white**

**I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,**

**But here they come again to jack my style**

**That's alright;**

**I found a martyr in my bed tonight**

**She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am**

**Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...**

**Well, some nights I wish that this all would end**

**'Cause I could use some friends for a change.**

**And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again**

**Some nights I always win, I always win...**

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost**

**Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh**

**What do I stand for? What do I stand for?**

**Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)**

**So this is it. I sold my soul for this?**

**Washed my hands of that for this?**

**I miss my mom and dad for this?**

**(Come on)**

**No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are**

**When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.**

**Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!**

**Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again**

**Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands**

**This one is not for the folks at home;**

**Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go**

**Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?**

**My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"**

**When I look into my nephew's eyes...**

**Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...**

**Some terrible nights... ah... **

**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,**

**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**

**The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me**

**I called you up but we'd both agree**

**It's for the best you didn't listen**

**It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...**

**It's for the best you didn't listen**

**It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...**

**Bab's POV**

I was SO getting back at Hadley for locking me in this room. Or at least that's what I had planned, until the door opened. I looked through and came face-to-face with Conner. WHAT!?

"Conner?! How did you get in there?" I asked.

"Hadley tricked me."

"Same here."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Did you try hacking the lock?"

"Yeah, Haley put lots and lots of codes on there to lock the door, so we can't get out that way."

"…"

"What does she want us to do?"

"I have no id-," Conner saw me staring at his beautiful kryptonian sapphire blue eyes.

**Nobody's POV**

They just stared at each other for a while until they both saw the spark of their auras light up. The auras shimmered into view around their bodies, looking perfectly alike. The auras were both light blue with rainbow shimmers in them.

"WHAT THE F***!?" they yelled in unison.

When they looked in each other's eyes again they felt themselves leaning in until…

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. They soon started a make-out session, during that time Hadley unlocked the doors and quit watching them through the security camera.

Her work here was done.

**How was it? Personally, when I thought of the Conner/ Barbara pairing I fell in love with it. Plus, it made a very long chapter. Read and R-word.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Tell me; do you guys like the Conner/Barbara pairing?**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter Something**

**Babs's POV**

I cannot believe it. One minute I'm made at Hadley for locking me in a random room, the next I'm want to hug her and tell her thank you over and over for hooking me up with Conner.

Right now we were walking back to the main room to thank Hadley. We walked in and saw Hadley trying to get Nightwing to go home a sleep. We walked up and when she noticed us she grinned ear to ear.

"Hadley, we would like to thank you."

"No problem, I do this thing all the time."

**Nightwing's POV**

As Barbara and Conner walked away holding hands I turned to Hadley and started pulling her to the zeta-beam.

"What did you do," I asked. Most likely not wanting to know.

"Wasn't it obvious? I got them together."

"Why?"

"'Cause they're perfect for each other."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

We were walking into the Batcave when Alfred came up to us.

"Mistress Hadley your costume has arrived."

"AWESOME! Thank you Alfred."

"It was a pleasure, Mistress Hadley."

She went and tried it on. I was a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots with dark blue laces, and of course, she was wearing a domino mask. When she came back dressed up I felt my mouth fall open. She looked amazing. She came over to me and asked how I liked it.

"What? Oh, Hadley it looks great."

"Really? 'Cause I had the colors like this to match your suit."

"I'm honored, Hadley."

We both then burst out laughing.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

I was having the nightmare where I see my parents die again, only I'm the one who killed them.

"Dick? Dick! DICK!" Someone yelled.

My eyes snapped open to see vibrant green eyes.

"Hadley," I whispered.

I sat up and she got up on the bed and sat cross-legged next to me.

"Thanks for waking me up."

"I couldn't let scream anymore. I didn't like it."

I lay back down and pulled her with me so her head was on my chest.

"Could you sing a song, please?"

"Of course."

_**Here's to the Mondays**_

_**Watching all the cars on the freeway**_

_**I ain't got a thing to do**_

_**Can I sit here next to you?**_

_**And oh oh ohhh**_

_**Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid**_

_**'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday**_

_**Could you give me a shot?**_

_**And I'll work with what I got**_

_**Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke.**_

_**You know?**_

_**Oooooooh**_

_**Here's to us uh-oh**_

_**Here's to us**_

_**Ooooooooooh**_

_**Here's to us uh-oh**_

_**Here's to never winning first place**_

_**Here's to crying on your birthday**_

_**Here's to every single heartbreak**_

_**Here's to us**_

_**Here's to us**_

_**Here's to the mistakes**_

_**Somehow they always drop you in the right place**_

_**So, let's go another round**_

_**Till the sky is falling down**_

_**And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers**_

_**Now who's the loser?**_

_**What a joke.**_

_**Oooooooooooooh**_

_**Here's to us uh-oh**_

_**Here's to us**_

_**Oooooooooooooh**_

_**Here's to us uh-oh**_

_**Here's to never winning first place come on**_

_**Here's to crying on your birthday**_

_**Here's to every single heartbreak**_

_**Here's to us**_

_**Here's to us**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**I'm a player, I'm a hater**_

_**But I swear you would never know**_

_**Cause I got a smile on**_

_**I'm an ex-con**_

_**That just got off parole**_

_**Could've been a contender, a pretender**_

_**Like Brando Play the role**_

_**But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes.**_

_**Yeah **_

_**Oooooooooooooh**_

_**Here's to us uh-oh**_

_**Here's to us**_

_**Oooooooooooooh**_

_**Here's to us uh-oh**_

_**Here's to never winning first place**_

_**Here's to crying on your birthday**_

_**Here's to all the bad first dates**_

_**Here's to every single heartbreak**_

_**Here's to raining on your own parade**_

_**Here's to showing up anyway**_

_**Here's to us**_

_**Here's to us**_

_**Here's to**_

_**Here's to the Mondays**_

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We were both out like a light.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL MASS EXTICTION TIME SKIP**_

We were eating breakfast when my phone started buzzing.

"Hello?"

"They're back."

"Conner, are they really?"

"Duh."

Awesome. Bats was back.

**So, there. An update for all you people out there who haven't been R-wording.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter 19**

**Nightwing's POV**

Hadley and I rushed to the Watchtower. If you guys don't remember, Conner called and told me that the heroes that went for trial on that one planet were back.

_Recognized Nightwing B-01, Recognized Hex B-12_

**Hadley's POV**

Nightwing full out sprinted to the main part of the tower while I followed behind closely.

"Who is Hex," Batman asked the second Dick was in front of him.

"I am," I answered back.

"Her real name is Hadley Bali. She is the daughter of Queen B and Lex Luthor," Nightwing said quietly.

Batman then decided to test out the Batglare out on me. I just glared right back at him until he looked away.

The room went quiet when this happened. Batman just got out Batglared by and teenager that wasn't a Bat.

"Nightwing, discussion now."

Nightwing followed Batman out of the room. Conner then came up to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be alright, sis."

"Sis?" Superman questioned.

"She has Lex's DNA too. So, that makes her my sister."

Silence again.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

**Nightwing's POV**

"How could you let Queen B and Lex's child into the Watchtower!"

"She hasn't done anything wrong! She even spied on the Light until she snuck away from Bialya!"

"You and her are in a relationship." It was a statement.

I blushed. That was answer enough.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

After the argument with Bats, I went back to the Manor to find Hadley. As usual, she was in her room singing….

**There is a world, that is virtual and different. **

**It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right. **

**Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start! **

**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love; **

**If we give, all we've got, we will make it through. **

**Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world; **

**Today, make Evil go away! **

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all. **

**Code Lyoko, be there when you call! **

**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. **

**Code Lyoko, stronger after all! **

**A world of machines, it can shadow human nature. **

**And all that we need, is the way to find the answer. **

**But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good! **

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all. **

**Code Lyoko, be there when you call. **

**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. **

**Code Lyoko, stronger after all! **

**We'll do our best, to never let you down. **

**We're up to the test, to turn this world around! **

**Here we are going far to save all that we love **

**If we give all that we've got we will make it through **

**Here we are like a star, shining bright on the world **

**Today make evil go away **

**Here we are going to save all that we love **

**If we give all we've got we will make it through (make evil go away) **

**Here we are going far to save all that we love today(make evil go away)**

"I don't care what Bats says, you're not bad."

"At least you believe that."

"Conner does too, and pretty much everyone else who has met you."

She got up and crossed the room to give me a kiss. "Thanks. Now go to sleep."

"Darn. Thought you forgot."

"No. Now bed."

"Fine."

I walked to my room and changed into my pajamas. I got under the covers and when my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

**Hadley laid in front of me with blood running down her face and side. I kicked her again and again.**

"**You betrayed us and now you will pay." I said as the rest of the team and league gathered around me.**

"**Dick. Please."**

"**Shut up."**

**I kicked her again and soon, so was everyone else.**

**When I saw her chest stop raising and falling, I realized what I did. Everyone else disappeared.**

"**Hadley. I'm so sorry."**

I woke with a start. I then got out of bed and went to Hadley's room. She was asleep in bed. Good.

I went back to my room and when I finally got back to sleep, it was 3 in the morning.

**Read and R-word. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**I know I called the last chapter secret's out and rescue, but I forgot what the chapter before that one was about and had to continue of that.**

**Well, anyway, Hadley eventually besides blood and time bending, will be able to shapeshift, and her new hero name will be Shifter. Spoiler. Sorta.**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**This Chapter is Secret's out and Rescue**

**Nightwing's POV**

We had our mission. To rescue Miss Martian from Black Manta.

Our rescue party consisted of: Myself, Beast boy, La'gaan, Superboy, Wondergirl, Guardian, **(An, for those of you who have seen the episode where Mal becomes Guardian, that's why there is one.) **Batgirl, and Hadley. The last one I wasn't too thrilled about.

We were currently on the bio-ship heading to where I had last tracked Manta's ship to.

I looked over at Hadley. She still seemed upset about not being trusted by Batman. I tried telling her, that it takes a lot to get Bats to trust someone, but it didn't help.

"Approaching the target," I said.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

We had gotten on board Manta's ship undetected, which worried everyone.

"We're going to split up. La'gann and Guardian, Wondergirl and Batgirl, Beast boy and Hex, Superboy and myself. Any questions. Silence. "Go."

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

**Hadley's POV**

Beast boy and I were quietly making our way down one hallway when two people rounded the corner. Beast boy became a small insect and hid in a small crack in the wall while I created the illusion that I wasn't there with light, air, and water particles. We waited until they went past us to knock them out.

After we locked them in an unoccupied room, we continued on.

I used by X-ray vision to find heat signatures in different rooms, when I went by a room that had three figure in it. One was lying on a bed, another was sitting by the first, and the last was standing watching them. I tapped Beast boy's shoulder and motioned to the room. He nodded and turned back into an insect and went under the door.

He came back out a moment later, changed into a monkey, and nodded. It was them. Kaldur, Miss Martian, and Tigress or Artemis. Whichever you prefer. I hacked into the door and made it open.

To be honest, I was expecting Tigress to lash out at us, but no one moved. I concluded that they were all in Kaldur's head and radioed Nightwing.

"We found them."

"Good. The others and myself will make our way to you."

"Understood."

"So, what now?" Beast boy asked.

"We get them to wake up."

"How?"

"Easy. Do what I do."

I walked up to Miss Martian and put my hand on her shoulder, instantly I was underwater, but I knew it was an illusion. Beast boy did not. He appeared next to me and started thrashing.

"BB! It's an illusion. It's not real."

He stopped thrashing and brought in a breath of air.

"Ok. What now?"

"We find the others."

"How?"

I heard some type of constructing coming from a little to the left and motioned for BB to follow me. We came up above some type of plaza and saw the tree people we were looking for rebuilding the ruins around them. Beast boy then decided to make our presence known.

"SIS!"

Miss Martian looked around until she spotted us and motioned Artemis to take over with Kaldur. She swam over to us and I thought, ' This is the girl that broke my brother's heart.'

"Gar! How are you here and who is this?"

"We came to rescue you. Oh, and this is Hadley, but her hero name is Hex and she's Superboy's half-sister."

Silence.

**There you go. Read and R-word and tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter 21 Secret's out and Rescue part 2**

**Nightwing's POV**

I radioed the others and told them to go to Hadley's coordinates. I got to the room where the coordinates led me to and went in, since the door was open. I saw Kaldur an the bed, Tigress standing by the bed, M'gaan sitting in a chair by the bed, and Beast boy and Hex standing by Miss Martian with their hands on her shoulders. So, I did the most obvious thing. I put my hand on Tigress's shoulder.

I was instantly underwater and reached for my rebreather when Hadley appeared beside me and said," It's an illusion, Nightwing. It's only real if you believe it is."

I took a deep breath and no water came in my lungs, so, ok. Hadley started swimming towards a type of plaza, where I saw BB, Miss M, Artemis, and Kaldur. They seemed to be rebuilding the ruins around them. Must be the only way to fix Kaldur's head.

I stepped onto the plaza and BB came toward me, hurt in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us about Kaldur and Artemis?"

"I should wait to everyone at the same time, BB."

"Ok," he replied, walking back to the others.

"I think you did the right thing. Keeping it from them. Too many people knowing one secret, it would be viral then."

"A least you think I did the right thing. M'gaan, how long do think it will take to get Kaldur completely better."

"Maybe a few minutes if you people would start helping!"

"Sorry," Hadley and I said at the same time.

In what seemed like a few minutes, but what Hadley told me could be hours, Kaldur was alright.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

**Hadley's POV**

We all came out of Kaldur's head and he seemed alright. Not the drooling vegetable I heard about before this.

"Tigress, Kaldur, are guys ready to come home? You have done enough here," Nightwing said.

They looked at each other, Artemis took of her glamour charm, and they both nodded.

"Good."

We all left the room to run into the others. La'gaan went over to M'gaan and hugged while I glared in their direction. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked over to see Conner. He shook my head and I hung my head.

All of a sudden, some alarms went off. The hallways bathed in red. Some guards came around the corner and said," Stop right there!"

We all got into battle stances. I said to Nightwing," We're sitting ducks in this hallway."

He nodded and said," Everybody, to the docking bay."

Everybody did some sort of attack and ran to the docking bay. We got there and waited for the enemy to come in. When they did we noticed that one was _the _Black Manta. We instantly started attacking. I lashed out at every goon I saw. One grabbed my shoulders and tried to slam me to the ground, but I bended the metal on the floor around his feet, so he couldn't move, then used air to jump high, do some of those straight sideways flips and landed on his helmet with my feet, knocking him out.

Eventually all the goons are down, even Black Manta, so we make our escape. Just as I am about to board the bio-ship, Psimon walks into the bay and says," Your mother is very worried about you Hadley. Come back to us."

"Why? Just so I can be used to destroy the League and pretty much, the world. I think not."

"Then I will have to use force," He tries to brain blast me, but it feels like tickle against my mind block.

When he realizes he can't hurt me mentally, he tries using telekinesis. I dodge everything he throws at me, but a rifle. When I think it's going to hit me in the head, I put my hands up and yell," NO!"

Everything stops. I open my eyes and see that the rifle is inches in front of my face. I look around it and see Psimon frozen too. I then look in the tunnel that leads to the ship and see Nightwing frozen in a running motion. I look and my hands and say," What did I do."

I realize that I froze time, yes, but how. I hits me then. There are more than four elements and even the first four have stuff that branches off them. I must have discovered time-bending. I walk over to where Psimon is and hit him in a way that, when I unfreeze time, should knock him out. Then I walk over to where Nightwing is and put all my energy into one word," Unfreeze."

The rifle hits the wall behind where I once stood, Psimon falls on the floor out cold, and Nightwing finished running in to see me in the tunnel.

"What? How?" He sputters.

I pull him into the ship and say," Tell ya later."

**Well, there you all go. Read and R-word.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter 22**

**Nightwing's POV**

"What do you mean, bend time?" I asked.

"Just that. I can stop time and maybe, with practice, I'll be able to start and pause individual things," replied Hadley.

I thought about that for a few moments. I she kept discovering new abilities, she would be even more valuable to the Light and they would try even harder to get her back.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

I had finally gotten Dick to stop asking questions and go to bed. I knew that with new powers the Light would want me back even more. Anyway, I was taking a shower before going to bed and, of course, singing….

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach**

**So she ran away in her sleep**

**Dreamed of para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Every time she closed her eyes**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach**

**And the bullets catch in her teeth**

**Life goes on**

**It gets so heavy**

**The wheel breaks the butterfly**

**Every tear, a waterfall**

**In the night, the stormy night**

**She closed her eyes**

**In the night, the stormy night**

**Away she'd fly.**

**And dreamed of para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

**She dreamed of para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**La la la La**

**La la la**

**So lying underneath those stormy skies.**

**She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.**

**I know the sun must set to rise.**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Could be para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Could be para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo**

**Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo**

I had just dried off and gotten my pajamas on when I heard a window in my room open. So, naturally, I went to investigate. Ooh, big word. I bet Dick uses it a lot.

I saw a flash of red hair and immediately shot out my hand and grabbed the person in a vice like grip of air.

"Hadley! Are you nuts?"

Barbara.

"You're the one that snuck into _my_ room."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Well, what did you sneak into my room for?"

"Well, you know Conner and I are dating now."

"Curtsey of me."

"Yeah, and well, I want to go to the next level, but I'm not sure if he wants to or not."

I stared at her for a few minutes just to make her uncomfortable, before answering her.

"How about I find out the next time I am able to talk to him without prying ears."

"That would be awesome! Thanks Hadley." She hugged me and left the way she came. Out the window.

Just then Dick came in all sneaky like and asked what happened. I told him, " Barbara happened."

"Oh."

"Yeah, now you need to go back to sleep."

"Ok," he walked over to my bed and got under the covers. He is such a little dork.

I sighed and got under the covers too. He pulled me close and whispered," I'll never be able to sleep without a song."

I sighed again, but, he's just so hard to say no to. So, I did sing….

**Ahh oh yeah**

**I see the spotlight in my dreams**

**I just wanna reach out**

**Find out what it's all about**

**I'll have to turn in with**

**All leards of a different feather**

**Where they were together**

**No matter what may happend in our lifes**

**You are you, and I am I**

**I wanna rule the world**

**You wanna wake it up**

**But we're here for eachother**

**No matter what (what what what what)**

**Like fire to the plane**

**Like water to the rain**

**Like blue to the sky**

**You and I will stick it up for eachother**

**It's our time**

**Nothing's gonna break us apart**

**We'll always gonna shine in the dark**

**Wherever we go, wherever we are**

**We'll always be like**

**Two halfs of the same heart**

**Same heart**

**Standing of the top of the world**

**Everything is magic**

**You know that we have it**

**Even though we're two different girls**

**You know it's okay**

**Time to celebrate, yeah**

**It's the greatest moment of our lifes**

**You are you, and I am I**

**I wanna rule the world**

**You wanna wake it up**

**But we're here for eachother**

**No matter what (what what what what)**

**Like fire to the plane (fire to the plane)**

**Like water to the rain (water to the rain)**

**Like blue to the sky**

**You and I will stick it up for eachother**

**It's our time (our time)**

**Nothing's gonna break us apart (break us apart)**

**We'll always gonna shine in the dark**

**Wherever we go, wherever we are**

**We'll always be like**

**Two halfs of the same heart**

**Same heart**

**Shine in the dark**

**Let's go girl, let's go girl**

**Hey hey hey**

**Like fire to the plane**

**Like water to the rain**

**Like blue to the sky**

**You and I will stick it up for eachother**

**It's our time**

**Nothing's gonna break us apart (break us apart)**

**We'll always gonna shine in the dark**

**Wherever we go, wherever we are**

**We'll always be like**

**Two halfs of the same heart**

**Same heart**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, hey**

**Same heart**

Eventually, I heard his soft snoring and with the slow rise and fall of his chest knew he was asleep. I, too, was asleep in a matter of moments.

**How you like? Sorta a filler chapter, but you get the gist. Read and R-word.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter Something**

**Hadley's POV**

"Hey Conner?" I asked.

"What?"

"Barbara broke into my room last night and asked if I would ask you if you wanted to get in bed with her."

He choked on the water he was drinking and I let him have a few moments to quit choking.

"I do, but I didn't know if she wanted to and I didn't want to rush things."

"Great! I'll go tell her."

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

**Bab's POV**

Hadley came up to me and said," He said he wants to."

I stared at her for a few moments, trying to figure out what she means. Then it hit me.

"Yes, yes, YES!" I whispered yelled.

I had moved out of my dad's and bought an apartment, so I could have him come over then we could do it.

I hugged Hadley and said," Thank you so much."

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

I went to my apartment after I was done at the Watchtower and called Conner. I started cleaning and making a nice dinner. While I was cleaning I started humming a song….

**You would not believe your eyes**

**If ten million fireflies**

**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

**'Cause they'd fill the open air**

**And leave tear drops everywhere**

**You'd think me rude but I would just stand and**

**Stare**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**

**From ten thousand lightning bugs**

**As they tried to teach me how to dance**

**A foxtrot above my head**

**A sock hop beneath my bed**

**The disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

**(Thread, thread...)**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(When I fall asleep)**

**Leave my door open just a crack**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**Why do I tire of counting sheep?**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

**(Ha-ha)**

**To ten million fireflies**

**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**

**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

**(Said farewell)**

**But I'll know where several are**

**If my dreams get real bizarre**

**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

**(Jar, jar, jar...)**

**[2x]**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(When I fall asleep)**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

Then while I was cooking dinner, I was making spaghetti , I hummed another song….

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Find light in the beautiful sea**

**I choose to be happy**

**You and I, you and I**

**We're like diamonds in the sky**

**You're a shooting star I see**

**A vision of ecstasy**

**When you hold me, I'm alive**

**We're like diamonds in the sky**

**I knew that we'd become one right away**

**Oh, right away**

**At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**

**I saw the life inside your eyes**

**So shine bright tonight, you and I**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Eye to eye, so alive**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Palms rise to the universe**

**As we moonshine and molly**

**Feel the warmth, we'll never die**

**We're like diamonds in the sky**

**You're a shooting star I see**

**A vision of ecstasy**

**When you hold me, I'm alive**

**We're like diamonds in the sky**

**At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**

**I saw the life inside your eyes**

**So shine bright tonight, you and I**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Eye to eye, so alive**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**So shine bright tonight, you and I**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Eye to eye, so alive**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Oh, yeah**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

When the spaghetti was done the doorbell rang. I answered it, and invited Conner in.

We kissed a few times, had dinner, talked, then I invited him to stay for the night. He agreed.

He ran back to Bludhaven to get some stuff and to tell the others where he was going to be.

When he got I went in to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on my sexiest pajamas that don't reveal too much.

When I came out Conner was wearing just a pair of pajama pants, so I had a full view of his abs.

He turned around and he stared at me too. We just stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

We finally stopped staring at each other when he said, "We should go to bed."

We both got under the covers and just lied there. Until I heard him sigh and pull me over, so my head was on his chest. I pulled myself up so I was looking at his face and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back matching my intensity. Eventually the covers ended up on the floor, I was just in my bra and underwear and Conner was on top of me in his underwear.

_**(Insert your own version of what is going on using your sexy imaginations.)**_

After a very heated session of what thought about above WITH PROTECTION! We were both panting and I couldn't feel my legs. I was laying on his chest and we both fell asleep. I knew I was going to be sore tomorrow.

**There you go, read and R-word.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was at my cousin's birthday party. He turned 8!**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Chapter Something**

**Bab's POV**

I woke up and guess what. I couldn't feel my legs. Then I remembered. I lost my virginity last night. That's right, I was a virgin up until now. I also noticed I was naked and so was Conner. He was still sleeping, so eventually I went back to sleep too.

**Conner's POV**

I was dreaming. You wanna know what I was dreaming about. Barbara. It was a weird dream. Here, I'll tell it from the beginning…..

_**I woke up on the same bed, but Barbara wasn't there and it was still dark out. I sat up and as I did Barbara came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a tight white blouse with buttons, and very short skirt, and heels that had to be around seven inches.**_

_**She came over to the bed and lied on top of me.**_

"_**Conner, you like my outfit? I picked it just for you."**_

"_**Yeah, Barbara. You look amazing."**_

"_**Great! But I'll tell you that since it is your dream, you can change my body anyway you want. I won't get offended. Ok, I will, but only if you don't do something."**_

_**I stared at her in shock, then looked to her breasts. I focused and thought real hard. They started growing with the liquids I was putting in them. She was moaning quietly. Eventually, I noticed that it looked like the blouse was getting tighter. Next I noticed that the buttons were going to pop off. I moved my head just in time for the first button to come flying off. I decided to stop on the breasts for now.**_

_**I told her to stand up and she did. I then had her turn to the side. As she did I noticed her new breasts jiggling slightly. I was now going to make her butt bigger and firmer. I looked at her butt and focused again. Her butt started growing slowly. Soon I noticed that her skirt was starting to rip up the sides. I stopped and told her to go change into the sexiest outfit she had and she ran off to do so, her breasts bouncing all the way to the closet…**_

I woke up then. Man, that was such a sexist dream.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

**Nightwing's POV**

Hadley, Tim, and I were down in the dining hall for breakfast. Hadley and I were making googly eyes at each other while Tim chose to ignore us.

Bruce came down and noticed this.

"Dick, can I talk to you. Alone."

I followed him out of the room to my parents living room.

"Are you and her dating?"

"Yep," I said, popping the "p".

Bruce lost his cool there," Are you NUTS? DATING THE DAUGHTER OF TWO OF THE BIGGEST VILLIANS ON THE PLANET!"

I stared at him levelly. He was NOT going to dictate my dating life. Besides, I wanted to keep Hadley.

"So? I don't see what the problem is."

He glared at me for a few more seconds, then left the room in a huff.

Man. Did Conner have this much trouble with Barbara?

**There you go. Read and R-word.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

**Guys, I think this will be the last chapter in **_**this **_**story. I might create a sequel or something, but after this I'm going to create a new story. It will be like and AU of this AU. The same powers for my OC, but she gets them a different way and she gets to Earth 16 a different way. So, yeah, I am so SORRY!**

-Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob-

**Last Chapter For Now**

**Hadley's POV**

For a second I didn't think we were going to make it, but then we didn't. Because, apparently, Blue Beetle is a backstabbing traitor! I mean, geez, what would make him do that? Oh, wait, maybe the Reach _did _get control over him. If they did, that is not good. Stupid Green Beetle, saying he could get rid of the Scarab's voice in Jaime's head.

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP YAY**_

I had got Dick to finally go to bed and right now I was sitting in my room on my bed, pretty much having a breakdown. I was softly sobbing to myself and curled up in a ball.

I was crying for so many reasons:

I felt so betrayed by Jaime, my mom, my dad, and most of all: Myself

I was scared of Dick seeing it Bruce's way and leaving me

I was afraid of what would happen if the Light got hold of me again

And lastly, I was scared we might lose this battle with the Light and the Reach. All our work to protect the world would go down the drain because of their incompetence

I pulled myself under the covers and sang quietly…..

**She never slows down.**

**She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down**

**She won't turn around**

**The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**

**[CHORUS]**

**So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**You stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day, whats lost can be found**

**You stand in the rain**

**She won't make a sound**

**Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down**

**She wants to be found**

**The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.**

**[CHORUS]**

**So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**You stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day, whats lost can be found**

**You stand in the rain**

**So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**Stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day, whats lost can be found**

**[CHORUS]**

**So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**You stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day, whats lost can be found**

**You stand in the rain**

I have always loved this song. It describes me perfectly. I am afraid to cry because I feel weak when I do it. So, I bottle up my sadness and all other negative emotions except hate. My cool, calm, and collected demeanor is a front to hide the real me from others. You guys probably are wondering why I feel betrayed by myself. Well, it's because I feel like I have to lie to myself and others just to _**try **_to be a hero. This is another reason I was afraid that I felt like I might lose Dick. He would love me for my front and if he found out about the real me he would hate it.

Man, I have a messed up life, don't I?

Anyway, I think it's time to end _**this **_story. Good-bye. For now.

**Again, I am sorry for ending this story so soon, when others have gone on for, like, up to, well, a lot of chapters and mine is only in the twenty's, but anyway, read and R-word if you want me to do a sequel sometime in the future.**


End file.
